Assassin
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Shino x Hinata.Someone is trying to kill Hinata Hyuga.Can Shino save her before it's too late? This is a coauthored story with Blackdragonflower.
1. Chapter 1

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

This is a coauthored story with the wonderful Blackdragonflower. We started this story project October 07. It has been a wonderful experience working with this writer. Please take the time to read her other great stories on DeviantART at… blackdragonflower deviantart dot com

.

Enjoy!!

****

Assassin

The silence of the night was broken as two figures rushed through the forest. Neither spoke, as their feet crushed the autumn leaves that layered the ground. They began to slow their pace as a small clearing appeared before them.

"You're late," called a woman jumping down from a tree in front of the two.

"So they sent a woman… pathet..."The mans voice was halted with a sharp kunai blade, placed on his throat.

"You have a problem with that old man?" The tall svelte woman whispered into his ear. Pushing the kunai deeper into his throat, a small drop of blood appeared.

"Father," cried the young girl next to him. The older man waved his hand to stop her.

"I have no problem as long as you can get the job done."

"Good, now let's get down to business. I want half up front and the rest within five days, after I have completed the hit. If you even think of slighting me a penny or pay a day late you and your daughter her, will pay me with your own blood." She sneered drawing back the kunai, wiping the blade off on her dark evergreen pant legs.

"Don't worry, you will get your damn money…on time. Just make sure there is no way that this can be traced back to me!"

"Don't worry," she laughed. "I am a professional, no one will ever suspect you were involved in this old man. Do you have a picture?"

"Yes," replied the young girl withdrawing a photo from her coat pocket. Her hand trembled slightly as she handed it to the woman. This did not go unnoticed and the woman smirked knowing she frightened the girl. Looking down at the photo her left eyebrow rose. The photo was of a young woman with a soft smile on her lips.

"Why would you want a pretty girl like that dead? She looks harmless."

"Weak," mumbled the man.

"You want me to kill this girl…because you think she is… weak?" she laughed.

"I want you to kill her because that is what I am paying you to! My reasons are none of your damn business, assassin! Just kill her!"

"Fine…fine it will be done." replied the assassin.

'_I would almost feel sorry for this girl if my heart wasn't so cold .I'll make it quick and painless thou.' _She thought to herself.

"Here is half of the payment just make sure you get it done quickly and quietly." Taking the money she nodded and jumped back into the trees, racing off leaving the father and daughter standing alone.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you enjoyed and please review.

Chapter 1 by moonwitch


	2. Chapter 2

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

Chapter 2:

Shino glanced at Hinata from underneath sunglasses, a coy smile on his face hidden by his rather large collar. His hood was down so his hair and face were soaking up some of the sun's warmth. He unclasped his collar and bit into a rice ball that Hinata had brought for the whole group. Kiba was gobbling his down. Akamaru being a little more 'polite' then his human partner. Hinata giggled quietly and nibbled the end of hers. Shino admired the way the sunlight made her hair shine and her lavender eyes glimmer. All three were exhausted from training hard.

"Shino-kun... Kiba-kun... d-do you think... I've g-gotten better?"

Kiba smirked his cheeks full of the rice ball and shouted, though his mouth was full to the brim, "You bet! You can kick anyone's ass! Including Naruto's!" At this comment Hinata slightly blushed and tapped her fingers together her rice ball hanging in her hand by a few fingers.

"That was a little uncalled for..." Shino stated.

"S-Shino...what do you t-think?" At the moment Shino noticed that she seemed to stutter on his name more then anyone else's, her stuttering on his name was now worse than when she spoke of Naruto.

"I think, you've grown a lot in your training Hinata." She smiled seeming satisfied but he could see deep in her eyes she was still sad. He knew she was still seeking for her father's approval after all these years. His kikaichu buzzed underneath his skin warning him but before he could say anything what was happening was already set in motion.

"Hinata no!"

The drink went down Hinata's throat and Shino knocked it away. Hinata's eyes were wide and her hands flew to her throat.

"Shino..." she could barely breathe before spasms of coughing racked her body. Kiba frowned and looked at Shino.

"What can I do?" Though Shino hated to leave the girl he knew he could trust Kiba to take care of her.

"Kiba. Take Hinata to the hospital and hurry. There's poison in her drink... I'll stay here and investigate." Before Kiba could take Hinata she grabbed Shino's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Shino..."

"Don't worry Hinata. Kiba will take care of you… promise." She blinked lazily before she began to cough blood.

"Kiba hurry!" Kiba picked her up and got on Akamaru's back. The large dog sped off towards the Konoha hospital.

"Hinata..." Shino muttered underneath his breath. He bent down and picked up the bottle of juice he couldn't see the poison nor could he smell it but he knew it was there. His kikai writhed and broke from his skin. They 'hissed' at the juice and drew away from it. Shino examined the trees nearby for broken branches or tracks but found none. Whoever had done it had been clever and sneaky. Shino frowned in frustration and grabbed onto a branch. His fist curled around it until it snapped into splinters. _'The drink must have been poisoned while we were all training. Hinata wouldn't have spotted anyone since she hadn't used her byakugan. We were so focused today...' _Shino cursed himself and flipped his hood back onto his head. He knew he would have to report this to a ninja higher level then himself and that is what he sprinted off to do. _'I'll have to tell Kiba to have himself checked for any poison as well...' _As he disappeared down the dirt path the assassin smirked from a tree.

__

'Let's see how this pans out... he's quite a looker. I'll keep him in mind... I'll have to keep watch on this girl. Failure will bring more ninja; however, it should be too late to save her.'

At the hospital Kiba paced outside the lobby since dogs weren't allowed. Hinata was in Sakura's skillful medic hands but this was one of his best friends. Kiba sat down in the grass and rubbed Akamaru's flank. "It'll be okay boy." Akamaru whined and put his muzzle on Kiba's knee. By the time they had gotten to the hospital Hinata had already passed out, it didn't take a genius to see she was choking on blood. Kiba wondered quietly aloud if Shino was taking it okay. Though he was often loud and obnoxious Kiba kept his friend's secrets. Shino had once muttered that he had taken a liking to Hinata, whether it was as a friend or something more he had never made clear but Kiba noticed little things. Kiba noticed the slight head cock when they were eating so Shino could watch Hinata, the way he pushed her until she was about to drop then he offered his hand to her which he never did for anyone else. Akamaru looked up into Kiba's eyes before barking.

"I hope she'll be okay Kiba."

"She should be fine" Kiba barked back patting his friend on the head. He was nervous though and though he didn't often do it, now Kiba prayed. _'Please let her be okay. If not for me, please let her be okay for Shino.'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!

Chapter 2 by blackdragonflower


	3. Chapter 3

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

Chapter 3

As Sakura looked at Hinata, she knew time was running out for her friend. Yet, she could not figure out what poison was causing her to bleed internally**.**

"Get Lady Tsunade now!" yelled Sakura '_Hold on Hinata!'_

Shino was almost to the Hokage's office when he saw Lady Tsunade and Shizune running towards the hospital. His mind raced, '_Damn… if Tsunade was needed it means this was no simple poisoning but something much more serious. Hinata you have to be ok.'_

Shino caught up with the two women and filled them in on all he knew. When they reached the hospital Tsunade sent Shizune off to inform the ANBU of the threat and stormed into the hospital leaving Shino with Kiba.

"This is really bad isn't it Shino?" Kiba said looking up at his stoic friend, standing as always with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

" I am afraid so Kiba. "

Akamaru then barked and nudged Kiba's hand. "Hey ya!, that's true Akamaru," patting his head. "Um…Shino … Akamaru has a point…why Hinata? The rest of us are fine."

"Hn… don't know. I'm going in…" replied Shino walking away.

" Oi… Shino wait up." Shino ignored him and entered the hospital. Kiba bent down patting Akamaru's head. "Now stay here buddy …and behave I will be back soon after I see how Hinata is doing."

As Shino neared Hinata's room he could hear Tsunade inside shouting an ordering people around. Sakura stood in front of the door looking down at her feet, nervously biting her bottom lip. She looked up as Shino approached

"Shino, you can't come in. You need to go sit in the waiting area." Shino looked down at her, his eyes burning behind his glasses.

"Try and stop me!" His tall body easily pushing Sakura out of the way. "Nothing personal Sakura, but nothing is going to stop me from seeing Hinata now!" He muttered darkly under his breath, closing the door behind him. Walking to the corner of the room, fear grasped his heart when he saw her. Hinata was struggling to breath and blood was leaking from the corners of her mouth and eyes. His kikaichu stirred under his skin, sensing his agitation and fear. Tsunade looked up giving Shino a tight frown.

"I will stay out of the way," he told her. She just nodded at him and resumed working on Hinata." Looking back down at Hinata's pained face his mind pleaded._' Hinata you are stronger than you think…you can fight this you just have to... I need you.'_

Sakura just stood there with her mouth open, staring at the closed door. _'I have never seen Shino like that. He is usually so… unemotional. I knew he might be concerned for his team member being hurt… but never like that.' _Kiba ran up to her interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey, Sakura is Hinata okay …is Shino in the room with her?"

"Oh no you don't Kiba! "Sakura yelled spreading her arms out wide, blocking the door. "You are not coming in this room! You will just be in the way, so just march yourself right back outside with Akamaru!"

"Geesh, Sakura calm down! I just wanted to know how Hinata was doing. Akamaru and I are really worried."

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "I don't know Kiba... this poison is nothing I have ever seen before. Tsunade brought in some special antidotes she has for rare poisons and is trying some now on Hinata. I just don't know if she will find the right one in time. Hinata's body is so weak right now." Tears began to slide down her face.

Placing his arm around her shoulder, he gave her a reassuring squeeze. "Sakura she will be okay, look how well she recovered from the chuunin exams all those years ago." Kiba smiled a toothy grin at her hoping to reassure her. Though inside he didn't feel so sure of his own words when he last saw Hinata last she was barely breathing. _'I just know she will…she has to.'_

"Hey Sakura, where is Shino?"

"I told him he couldn't go in her room, but he just pushed past me muttering something about… no one stopping him from seeing Hinata. Kiba I have never seen him act like that."

"Listen Sakura about Shino…" Kiba stopped talking when he heard loud argument coming from down the hall. Kiba and Sakura both looked down the hall and then back at each other .

"What the hell! They're going to disturb my patients with all that yelling." Sakura stormed down the hall Kiba following closely behind. What they found was a very irate Hiashi Hyuga pounding his fist on a very startled nurse's desk.

"You must be mistaken!"

"Sir, please stop yelling, you are disturbing the patients. Like I already told you… Hinata Hyuga is not dead, but in critical condition. I don't know who told you differently and to come claim her body.

"Fine! "With that he stormed off muttering, "incompetence."

"What in the world was that all about…? You think he would be happy his daughter is alive. Wait…why did he just leave….doesn't he want to see her?" Asked a confused Sakura. Kiba just shook his head, his fists clenched tightly.

"He is not the fatherly type Sakura. There are days I just want to kick his ass for the way he treats Hinata! Sakura, I better get back to Akamaru before he runs off and gets into trouble."

"Okay, Kiba go home and get some rest. I will send word to you, if anything changes with Hinata's condition."

"Thanks Sakura. " When Kiba reached Akamaru he found a very anxious dog.

"How is she?" he barked jumping up and knocking Kiba over.

"Calm down Akamaru. There is no change so far. Shino is watching over her, so we should head home," Kiba barked back. "There is not much we can do right now to help." Taking one look back at the hospital he let out a sigh.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!

Chapter 3 by Moonwitch


	4. Chapter 4

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

Chapter 4

Back in Hinata's room Tsunade wiped her forehead. She was totally spent._' I so need a drink right now' _Looking up at Shino she sighed heavily. " Well, her breathing is stronger and the bleeding seems to have stopped. I think this last antidote is the right one." Leaning against the wall she looked away.

"Strange the poison used is very unique. I have only heard of a few ninja who knew how to produce it. Back in the day there use to be an assassin guild that used it exclusively… but they no longer exist. "

Walking to the door, she looked back at Shino. "She will probably sleep through the night' her body has taken a lot and will need time to heal. I would tell you to go home and get some rest but, I have a feeling you won't listen. " Shino just nodded. "Fine, I will check on her tomorrow." She closed the door behind her, mumbling something about Shizune better hand over her sake stash or else.

Shino moved quietly to the bed. Taking off his sunglasses and placing them in his pocket, he looked down at her. _'She looks so small. Though she does seem to be breathing easier but, she looks so ghostly pale. Her skin had always been fair but it held this glow about it. As if it was caressed by the moon's rays. Now, that glow is missing'. _He sighed heavily.

His hand reaching up, brushing a few stray strands of dark hair from her face.

" Hinata, rest and get better I will stay by your side and protect you." He whispered tenderly to her. Taking a chair he sat next to her bedside. Placing his hand gentle over hers, his fingers fondly tracing the lines on her palm. _'Her skin is so soft ' _Without thinking he brought her palm up to his lips and laid a gentle kiss on it. A soft sigh left Hinata's pale lips. Realizing what he had just done he laid her hand back down and quickly sat back in the chair, placing his sunglasses back on. _'What was I thinking? Stupid…stupid… control yourself Shino." _He cursed inwardly_. 'Hinata sees me only as a friend.' _Looking towards the window he noticed the sun was starting to set. The more time passed the higher the chances of the person behind this getting away or possibly striking again. _'I need to figure out who could be behind this. The attack was directed towards Hinata only. Neither Kiba nor I were poisoned and there have been no reports of anyone else from the village hurt. Who on earth would personally be out to get Hinata? She is the kindest person I have ever met. This just doesn't make any sense!' _He muttered to himself. Leaning back in the chair he closed his eyes to rest.

Several hours later Shino was awoken by the stirring of his kadaicha, alerting him to someone's presence outside the window. Shino was not concerned, he knew that chakra. Getting up he quickly opened the window.

"Should have figured I would find you here Aburame." Neji smirked as he climbed over the windowsill.

"Hn …ever heard of using a door?" Shino replied.

"I couldn't let anyone see me come in here. Hiashi has banned everyone in the clan from visiting Hinata. He is acting…strange."

Neji walked over to the bed and looked at Hinata's sleeping form." How is she doing? "

"She is stable now. "

Clenching his fists Neji look at Shino. "Again, I seem to have let her down."

"Listen Neji, she forgave you years ago for what happened at the Chuunin Exams."

"Maybe she has…. but I can't forgive myself. I nearly killed her. I took out all of my anger towards the head house on her. The one person who wants to change how the branch house is treated."

"Listen Neji, let it go… she has. In less then six months Hinata will be 20... Hiashi will step down as head of the clan and Hinata will take his place. When that day comes we all know she plans on uniting the two houses and banning the curse mark. Hinata is going to need all our support. You of all people should know how the Hyuga clan elders feel about change. So, just let go of the past and be there for her, when she unites the two houses."

Neji was shocked. For all the years he had known Shino Aburame he had never heard him say so much.

"I suppose you are right." Letting out a sigh, he looked over at Hinata. "I don't envy her. It will be a very trying time for her… but I will be there for her."

Shino looked over to Hinata and nodded his head.

"I need to go before they suspect I am missing. I leave her protection tonight in your hands, Aburame." With saying that he jumped out the window.

Closing the window, Shino returned to Hinata's bedside." Hinata, you are precious to me. I vow to always be there for you…I will protect you with my very life."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!!

Chapter 4 by Moonwitch


	5. Chapter 5

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

Chapter 5

Three trying, stressful days later Hinata was freed from the hospital on the condition she was to be watched at all times. Sakura pulled Shino aside almost afraid at first. "Shino... you were here every day... take care of Hinata. We'd all hate to see her hurt any more... Tsunade asked me to tell you that you are now on a shinobi mission to protect her from any further danger."

Shino nodded, "Don't worry about Hinata; I'll be watching her carefully..." Shino kept his eyes on Hinata as he spoke to Sakura. She was leaning on Kiba's arm still a little drowsy and woozy. She looked back almost as if she was searching for Shino. "Excuse me Sakura." Shino left the pink haired kunoichi and hurried to Hinata's other arm which he held on to. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you S…Shino...Kiba." Hinata, drowsily, leaned her head onto Shino's shoulder. Shino smiled weakly underneath his collar. With a fluid motion he ducked down and picked her up under her knees and back so she was bridal style in his arms.

"Go ahead and sleep Hinata. We'll take you home." She blinked a couple of times before she yawned and cuddled into his shoulder falling asleep. Both the boys were quiet for awhile as they took the young Hyuga heiress home.

"I'm glad she's okay..." Kiba finally muttered. Shino nodded readjusting her weight. He was amazed at how light she was, how fragile she seemed in his arms, like a porcelain doll.

"Kiba... you can go home. I'll be fine from here on out."

Kiba, a little wary, nodded then walked off kicking at the dirt and gravel. He knew mentally that Shino was struggling, most likely beating himself up for being unable to protect the one he cared for. Akamaru trailed his master's heels whimpering quietly.

"It's okay boy. Everything'll get better."

When Shino made it to the Hyuga mansion he sighed. Carefully he stepped past the gate and made his way to the front door. When he got there he knocked with his foot. Neji opened the door a slight smile on his face. "Aburame... come in..." Shino slipped out of his sandals and brought Hinata inside. Neji escorted him to Hinata's room, they past a grumbling Hiashi along the way. The old man muttered something underneath his breath, which neither of the young adults could interpret. He didn't seem happy that his daughter was safe however. Shino noticed but said nothing, just mentally jotted the fact down.

"Here we are... Hinata's room. I'm sure she's sleepy from the drugs they had her on at the hospital to help with her pain."

"Very..." Shino was amazed at the room and how clean it was. The soft purple-gray walls were well blended with the dark purple comforter on the bed. Neji pulled the covers aside so Shino could set her down. Together the two boys tucked her in.

"Neji... Lady Tsunade has ordered me to keep watch on Hinata-chan... In case she is attacked again."

"I see." Neji muttered, "I'm sure we should fix up the guest room next door then for you. You'll probably need to stay here. You may have problems with Hiashi but if Lady Tsunade gave the orders he cannot refuse. I'll see what I can do..." Neji turned on his heel and left the room. Shino sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his face into his hands and sighed deeply.

"Hinata... please forgive me for my failure." He whispered to himself more then to her. He wished he could see her better, see her smile at him, how he loved her flowering smile. Shino ran his fingers through his chestnut curls as he took a deep breath trying to compose himself. Unlike popular belief Shino Aburame was a human with a deep heart and the full capability of worrying for a friend. Shino looked over to Hinata's face and smiled a little seeing her peaceful in her sleep.

__

'Maybe I could?' Shino leaned forward ever so slowly but before his lips could brush hers like a moth's wings he pulled himself roughly away. _'How could I do such a thing? Compose yourself Shino Aburame, you were taught better than this_.' Hinata shivered in her sleep. Shino looked around the room before he saw a blanket folded up on the chair. He stood, grabbed it, and unfolded it. He covered Hinata in the warmth of the blanket. His heart set on making her even just the little bit more comfortable. _'Forgive me for failing you...'_

Neji returned as Shino was busy tucking the secondary blanket over Hinata's shoulders.

"Aburame... it's been arranged. I'll watch her while you get your things. The room is being prepared now." Shino nodded and looked anxiously at Hinata. He knew he could trust Neji. Going against his gut Shino rigidly left the room to return home so he could prepare supplies for his stay in the Hyuga manor. _'I will not fail you again.'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Please review!!

Chapter 5 by Blackdragonflower


	6. Chapter 6

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

Chapter 6

Hinata woke to find herself in her own bed. Slightly confused she sat up to find Neji sitting at her desk.

"Neji?"

"Hinata your awake! Shino Aburame brought you home you were sleeping so we put you in your bed. The Aburame will be back in a little while. "He smiled reassuringly at her." Are you okay? Do you need your pain medicine…or maybe something to drink?"

"I…I'm…fine…Neji. Why…d…did you say S…Shino-kun was coming b…back?"She slowly stuttered a blush crossing her cheeks.

"The Hokage has assigned him, with your protection till we find out who was behind your attack. The maids are making up the room next door so he will be near you in case there is trouble." Walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed he gave her hand a little squeeze." I have to leave tomorrow for a routine mission but I will be back soon. I am trusting Shino Aburame with your care…he seems to really care about you. So don't worry dear cousin he will keep you safe."

Hinata frowned and looked away. "I… s…shouldn't… n…need….protecting. If… I …w…was a stronger kunoichi.

"Hinata you know that isn't true!" He frowned. Frustration and worry filling his smooth features. "You have become so much stronger. You will make a great clan leader and I will be proud to stand by your side… cousin." Hinata turned to him her mouth open in shock. Neji just smiled giving her hand another squeeze before getting up.

"Hinata why don't you let me get you a hot cup of that tea you like so much." Walking towards the doorway he looked back a big grin on his face. "Shino should be back soon. He can't seem to stay away from you long."

After Neji closed the door Hinata's mind raced. _'Neji really wants to help me. Maybe I can make a difference when the time comes for father to step down. I just need to push myself, become even stronger.' _She thought, as she lay back against the pillows. Her eyes suddenly feeling heavy. Closing them she felt the tug of sleep fill her weary body. Suddenly her eyes opened wide, as she remembered Shino was coming.

__

' He…he… will be sleeping in the room next to mine.' Her face becoming bright pink. _'What ever am I going to do. I can barely talk to him anymore without stuttering horribly.' _Sitting up she looked over to the picture of her holding Akamaru, Shino and Kiba standing next to her. _'Maybe I should just tell him how I feel. I'm a woman now… not some shy little girl, with a silly crush. My feelings for Shino are so much stronger.' _She sighed breathlessly, thinking of how special Shino made her feel_. 'He never gives up on me…pushing me to become stronger, yet still there when I needed help. _A smile graced her lips when she remembered the day he finally let her take his glasses off. '_Gazing into them was like looking through a gateway to his soul. Oh, and on those hot summer days when Kiba and him were training .I thought I would melt. With his jacket and shirt gone…mmm… just seeing his hard sweaty chest. Whoa… Hinata… don't even go there.' _She could feel her face getting hot just thinking about it. She groaned burying her face in her hands. _'No…I just can't tell him how I truly feel. I need to quit being a fool. Shino will never see me for more than a team mate. If I tell him … our friendship would be ruined.' _Exhausted she sighed laying back down, quickly drifting off to sleep. A blush still caressing her soft cheeks.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!

Chapter 6 by Moonwitch


	7. Chapter 7

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

Coauthored story by Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

Chapter 7

Hiashi paced back and forth angrily in his study.

"Father, please calm down before you stress your heart. " Hanabi told her father sternly.

"Calm down!… that…that incompetent damn female! She failed and now I have a disgusting, bug loving, Aburame in my home. This is a disaster… damn that woman!" He screamed slamming both his fists on the desk.

"You know old man it isn't nice to talk about people behind there back." Hiashi and Hanabi both jumped at the voice. Turning to the window their pale eyes falling on the dark haired ninja, casually lying in the open window sill. A kunai swinging around on her index finger.

"What the hell do you think you are doing showing up here? Have you lost your mind woman?" He screamed with rage.

"Calm down old man, no one knows I'm here." She dropped down from the window ledge, Her hips swaying seductively, her dark emerald green eyes looking over the richly decorated study.

"Nice place," she smirked.

"You truly have lost your mind… this house is filled with Hyuga clan members. Did you forget we carry the power of the byakugan? What if someone sees you?"

Shaking her head she laughed. "Listen old man your little eye jutsu is worthless on me. Didn't you realize that the night we met? I am an Genzou Manako. My bloodline gifts disguise my chakra and presence from your byakugan and the rest of these silly Konoha ninja's." She smirked.

"That's impossible! That clan died years ago…my father and I made… never mind. "Hiashi cutting himself off shaking his head." Trust me, the Genzou Manako Clan are all dead."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you old man but one did survive…me." Her mind began to drift off to that horrible night.

__

She was only six years old when she was awoken by sounds of screaming. Running to her parent's room she saw nothing but walls of flames pressing towards her. Smoke choking the air from her small lungs. The only thing she could do was move towards the open courtyard, to escape the flames. In the courtyard her young eyes were shocked to see dark clad ninja's cutting down everyone that tried to escape the penetrating flames. The heat from the flames were so strong it drove her clan to their slaughter. This enemy knew the fire was their only way to overcome the Genzou Manako bloodline trait. A kekkei genkai

that made them invisible to enemy ninja. Looking at the bodies strewn throughout the courtyard, her green eyes fell upon her parent's mangled bodies. Horrified by the sight of so much blood flowing from there bodies. Tears poured from her eyes.

"Mamma…Papa…you need to get up….please. Mamma I am so scared," she wept.

"They're dead child and you will be joining them soon…very soon!" His voice rasped a cold, cruel, laughter. "Your kind can not be allowed to live!" His steps quickening as he approached her trembling body. Malice shown clearly on his face as he drew his sword. Suddenly there was a loud sound. A tree in the courtyard was falling towards her. The last thing she remembered was screaming as it fell on her crushing her to the ground.

Every time she tried to remember more from that night, she drew a blank. She knew she must have clearly seen her enemies face. Yet, when she tried to recall it, her head would explode with intense pain.

"You failed!" Hiashi growled, waking her from her memories.

"Listen old man for someone supposedly weak, she survived one of the deadliest poisons ever." She replied wickedly pointing her kunai at his chest. "I have a plan…." Her piercing green eyes falling on the pale eyed girl. "If your little darling daughter here will add some assistance." Once again twirling the kunai on her finger.

"You will not involve my precious child in your plan." Hiashi growled, placing Hanabi behind him.

"Hey girly, you want to rid yourself of your sister don't ya? Then you will do as I say." With that said she threw the kunai into the wall behind the two.

"H…how dare you." Hiashi sputtered. Stepping from behind her father, her small hand pulling the kunai out of the wall, she walked calmly to the assassin. Her finger now swirling the deadly blade.  
"So, what do you need me to do," she grinned evilly. This made the assassin laugh. _'This girl is as cold and calculating as me,' _she thought with glee.

"Smart kid! What's your name?"

"Hanabi," she replied prideful.

"Well, Hanabi you can call me Yukionna."

"You mean like the spirit… phantom woman from folklore. Didn't she use to lure her victims like a Siren before draining their life-force?" This caused Yukionna to lean her head back, letting out a harsh laugh.

"The one and only child. Fitting for a Genzou Manako assassin don't you think? Now old man leave us alone we have some planning to do." Her hands shooing him away.

"I will do no such thing. If you…"

"Go father! I am not a weakling like my worthless sister. I take great pleasure in helping plan her death." She laughed sadistically.

"As you wish daughter." Smiling at how strong she was. Before leaving the room he glanced at Yukionna.

"If anything befalls her… you will die, like you should have years ago. "

Closing the door and locking it Hanabi looked over at Yukionna.

"What did father mean by that?"

"Who knows?… crazy old fool!" Yukionna laughed, but something was still tugging at her past memories. She could feel that familiar headache coming on.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Japanese words

Genzou... phantom, vision, illusion

Eye... manako

Japanese folklore…

Yukionna was a female spirit/phantom. Who lured her victims like a Siren before draining their life-force.

Please review!!

Chapter 7 by Moonwitch


	8. Chapter 8

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

Coauthored by Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

Chapter 8

As Shino drew closer to the Hyuga compound he saw a familiar figure standing outside the gate, kicking at a rock by his feet. Akamaru barking trying to nip at it.

"Kiba?" Shino frowned, setting his bags on the ground.

"Shino…how come Tsunade assigned just you to guard Hinata? What about Akamaru and me? We want to keep her safe too. I'm a jounin… just like you." Kiba sulked, giving the rock a hard kick, sending it down the dusty road.

"Listen Kiba, It has nothing to do with who she thinks is the better jounin. If that is what you are worried about…Don't! If anything she should have chosen you …it's my fault…if I had just… "Shino said quietly stuffing his hands into his pocket. With a loud sigh he dropped his head down avoiding Kiba's face.

'Oi Shino, don't be a baka! It is not your fault this happened. Akamaru and I adore Hinata and would do anything for her but you… Shino….well; I know you …love her. Sorry, I was just being stupid and jealous. No one would be better than you to protect her. "Kiba replied patting Shino on the back. "Come on bug boy! I'll help you carry your bags in. Then Akamaru and I can visit Hinata for a bit."

"Hinata?" Shino called quietly as he entered her room. Hinata lay curled up on her side sleeping. Her small hands tightly clutching the blanket Shino had placed on her. He smiled behind his collar at how beautiful she looked. Oh how he wished it was him instead of that blanket. His quiet thoughts were shattered as a very excited Akamaru bounded in the room jumping up on the bed barking loudly. Hinata let out a startled cry.

"Dammit Akamaru! I told you to wait till Shino looked in to see if she was awake. Sorry Hinata…he just really missed you." Kiba said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay." she replied quietly. Her hand shaking as she patted Akamaru's head. Shino's eye brow rose as he noted just how weak she still was, even after resting. Hinata laughed softly as Akamaru licked her face.

"Okay Akamaru…I…m…missed…you…t…to." Hinata giggled.

"Enough Akamaru, leave poor Hinata be." Kiba scolded pulling Akamaru off her bed. "Go wait outside in the hall."

"Good evening sister," Hanabi said walking into the room, laying a tray of tea on the nightstand.

"Neji said you could use some nice hot tea. So I offered to bring it to you" A big smug grin appearing on her face.

"T…thank you Hanabi." Hinata said, frowning at her usually cold sister's sudden kindness.

"Oh, you're welcome Hinata." Hanabi smiled sweetly at her. "I was thinking that tomorrow you and I should have a nice picnic .We can go sit under the cherry blossom trees you love. I think the fresh air will help with …your recovery. Please say you will come, sister. "

"Hai!" Hinata replied softly.

"Wonderful…now drink your tea before it gets cold." Hanabi smirked, placing the cup in Hinata's hands. "It will be just like old times." She said, walking to the door.

Shino saw how Hinata's small hands trembled, struggling to bring the cup to her lips.

"Here Hinata, let me help you." Shino said. Taking the cup from her hands, he lifted it up to her soft pink lips.

"T…thank…you…S…Shino." Hinata said, smiling softly up at Shino, as he set the cup down.

"Tsk… tsk… sister how ever are you going to get a husband if you keep stuttering like a fool." Hanabi sneered. Hinata's eyes widened as she looked up at Shino. Quickly dropping her head in shame, as a single tear slowly slid down her cheek.

"Oh, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings dear sister, but men hate weak woman. Hinata at the rate you are going you will end up a lonely spinster." The look on Hanabi's face was of pure thrill, as she watched her sister cry.

__

'She is enjoying this' Shino thought, standing up his fists clenched.

"Enough! I think you should leave… Lady Hanabi." His voice coming out hard and raw.

"Why of course Shino Aburame…I am sure my sister needs her rest .I wouldn't want her too tired for our picnic." Hanabi smiled sweetly at Hinata. "Sister…I was only speaking the truth because… I love you. It's for your own good that you realize you are too weak for any man to love." With that said she left the room.

Kiba who had been standing there with his mouth hanging open suddenly jumped up.

"That's not true! " Kiba yelled down the hall. "For your information Shino loves…" Kiba was suddenly silenced by Shino's hand over his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said.

"Kiba you need to go home…" Shino said icily, "Now!" Pushing Kiba out the door, slamming it closed behind him.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Japanese words

Baka…idiot

Hai…yes

Hope you enjoyed….and please review!!

Chapter 8 by Moonwitch


	9. Chapter 9

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

Coauthored by Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

****

Chapter 9

"S-Shino?" Hinata watched him with a tilt of her head. She had heard what Kiba began to yell but wondered if she had heard correctly. Shino turned to her a little stiffer than usual.

"Yes?"

"N-never mind... I-I heard... y-you'll be next door..." Hinata desperately tried to stop stuttering to make herself seem worthier of his affections. Shino's fists were clenching and unclenching in the safety of his pockets.

"Yes. Lady Tsunade has ordered me to protect you."

Hinata looked down at her sheets her eyes sad, "I d-don't w-want y-your protection..." Shino's eyes widened behind his sunglasses. He looked away from her and to her window.

"You don't want my protection?"

"No... I-I don't w-want to b-be w-weak..." Shino turned on her with an almost angry tone yet it remained icily cool.

"Is it weak to cry over the body of a friend who you exceptionally care for? What is weakness to you Hinata? Is weakness never amounting to anything in your eyes? I wish you'd see what I could see Hinata, how much you've changed and grown. There has never been a weak little girl standing in front of me, the only reason that young woman is weak is because she tells herself she is weak." His voice was cold, dreadfully, icily cold, but something else was hidden behind it. Hinata's mouth was slightly parted in surprise. Inwardly Shino cursed such an unseemly display of emotions. He nodded his head towards her, "Goodnight Lady Hinata." He said with the utmost formality. "If you need me I shall be next door." With that the Aburame quietly left the dazed girl.

'_Weak only because I believe I am?'_ She looked at her hands and nearly burst out crying. This was the first time they had ever 'fought'. Hinata hugged her pillow closely into her chest. '_Did Shino cry for me?'_ With a little sniffle Hinata put her head down on the pillow and tried to go to sleep.

Shino, in the next room, hurriedly undressed and slipped into a pair of light sweats for the night. He plopped down onto the bed and instantly went to the task of falling asleep. His breath slowed and he was out. The assassin watched with a smirk.

'_He's still quite the looker... Hmph, they got into a fight?'_ Yukionna dropped down into the room and padded over to his bed. She could easily choke the boy, or make him bleed to death; it would all be so easy at this point. Shino muttered something inaudible under his breath and turned over. She remembered a night very long ago.

__

"You have to kill him."

"What?"

"You have to kill him Yukionna. He has failed the test. Let no one know of your task." Yukionna nodded to her master. Her acceptance into the guild would be final if she completed this one task, the killing of her heart and the only friend she had made in this place deemed hell on Earth. That night she crawled in through the window using her special bloodline ability. He looked so peaceful in sleep. His dark brown hair marred any harsh lines or bruises on his face. He whispered her name.

"Yukionna..."

Yukionna stopped for a moment. The knife was in her hand, now all she had to do was slit his pretty white throat. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She closed her eyes and nearly screamed at herself when she heard the groan of death and the knife slicing through artery and flesh. Her best friend was dead, killed by her hand.

Yukionna shuddered at the bloody memory. She hadn't cried then, but every time she remembered it, it became harder and harder not to let a single tear escape. The guild where she was raised after her clan's massacre was brutal; those who did not fight to survive were killed without mercy. Friends, brothers, sisters, they all killed one another for another chance, another day to live. Yukionna hid herself once more when she heard a sound at the door. '_Ah, the Hyuga heiress... Lookie here.'_ Hinata peeked her head in. Quietly she padded into the room standing tip toe. The kikaichu sensing the familiar presence did nothing to stop her or harm her. She knelt over Shino and blushing kissed his forehead. It was burning hot against her lips. After that she hurried out afraid she would wake him. Her whole body had shook the whole time. '_Aw, kiss and makeup. Poor thing that I have to tear the girl apart. So pretty, but if I killed based on looks I wouldn't be here would I? I'd be out of a job.'_ The assassin shared with herself an evil laugh in her head. '_Nighty night heir and heiress.'_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!

Chapter 9 by Blackdragonflower

**__**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

Coauthored by Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

__

Chapter Ten

Shino groaned slightly as he woke. His memories of last night prodded at his brain putting him in an already frustrated mood. He stood and stretched, with a crack of the neck he went about getting dressed. He looked up hearing a knock. It was a soft voice.

"Shino-kun... may I come in?"

The kikaichu swarmed from his fingertips and opened the door to reveal a shy looking Hinata.

"Hinata... I want to apologize for my outburst yesterday." Hinata smiled shyly and hugged him. It was rather short but both enjoyed it very much.

"I forgive you Shino-kun...I-I was w-wondering..." her face tinted up with blush, "w-would you l-like to c-come with H-Hanabi and me?" Shino cocked his head then nodded.

"I'm on a mission; it is my duty to protect you." Shino picked up his olive colored coat and slipped it on. Hinata blushed as she realized she had been staring at his gorgeously muscled chest and stomach. Hanabi's harsh voice cut through the silence.

"Hinata! Are we going to go?! What's taking so long?!" Hinata sighed. Shino awkwardly gave her a one armed, around the shoulders, hug. It had caught her by surprise but it made her feel better. "HINATA LET'S GO!" Shino motioned to the door with a nod of his head. His glasses were of course framing his nose where they belonged. The two met up with Hanabi who gave Shino an almost disgusted glare.

"Why's he coming?"

"Hanabi... h-he's s-suppose to p-protect m-m-me..." Hanabi smirked putting two and two together.

"Alright, fine. Let's go I'm hungry." They strolled together to the woods. Large trees made you seem small, like a tiny insect, like an ant. Hanabi and Hinata were walking a little ways in front of Shino. In a whisper low enough for the kikaichu master to supposedly not hear, Hanabi began to tease Hinata.

"You like the bug boy don't you? Want to have him engulf you like a tsunami, kiss you through the night?" Hinata's face was redder than any red ever imagined. Shino hearing all of this also blushed but hid his face deep into his collar so no one could tell. How many times had he wished to do exactly those things to the beautiful heiress he was now sworn to protect?

"H-Hanabi!" Hanabi quit for the moment and put her finger to her lips.

"Oh! Silly me I forgot something! Just keep going up ahead sister, I'll go grab what I forgot and be right back." Hanabi handed Hinata the small basket. Once she left Shino lengthened his stride so he could catch up and walk beside Hinata. They both remained silent. They stepped into the clearing and immediately both sensed something was wrong. Shino found the danger first. He pushed Hinata to the ground and lay on top of her, as a shield, as explosions were triggered. Explosive tags had been rigged all over the clearing. Yukionna had set one off and disappeared as the chain commenced. Hinata looked up at Shino tears in her eyes. His body was being bombarded full of shrapnel from the trees, he grimaced with the pain but said nothing to complain about it. His glasses slid off his nose to reveal his beautiful emerald jeweled eyes, they were so full of pain and from somewhere else a determination. Shino leaned forward and whispered, "I love you." His lips gently pressed against hers and Hinata wished the kiss could be under better circumstances then the one they were faced with now. He pulled away the light in his eyes starting to dim. He continued to be a shield until the explosions, and shrapnel stopped.

Shino fell to the side; he was riddled with branches imbedded into his skin, burns that would turn to scars if not properly treated. He began to close his eyes.

"N-no! NO! Shino... do-don't die p-please! I-I need you!" Her next sentence came out in little more of a whisper, "I love you too..." She weakly pulled his body onto her back and stumbled forward. A determination burned passionately inside of her but would that passion be enough to save the one she loved from the freezing cold hands of Death?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you enjoy and please review!!

Chapter 10 by Blackdragonflower


	11. Chapter 11

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

Coauthored by Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

****

Chapter 11

Hinata stumbled through the trees. Her body begging to give out from the weight of Shino's unconscious body and her already weakened body.

"I…I… w…will not f…fail you…Shino!" She cried, determination filling her. Collecting all the chakra she had left in her tiny body, she raced towards the hospital. "S…shino…hold on."

As she neared the hospital she heard Kiba and Shikamaru calling her name.

"Oi Hinata!" Kiba yelled again, racing to catch up with her. Turning to their voices she began to stagger. Her knees trembling, her chakra gone, her lithe body completely exhausted.

"Oh Kami! Hinata what happened?" His eyes went wide when he saw the exhausted Hyuga carrying Shino. Kiba realized immediately his friend was in bad shape.

"Shikamaru take Shino to the hospital, I'll get Hinata." Shikamaru nodded and lifted him off her back and without waiting he quickly took off towards the hospital.

"K…Kiba…help...he is…h…hurt…badly."Kiba caught her as she collapsed from exhaustion.

"It's okay Hinata I have you. " Kiba placed his right arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms.

"Kiba No!… leave m…me…S…Shino…n…needs… help…"She whispered faintly, tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

"Hinata, shh it's okay… Shikamaru is taking him to the hospital. It will be okay!" Kiba said soothingly as he carried her. "Hinata what happened? "

"W…we were…h… hit with… e…exploding t…tags as w…we neared the…g…grove. Shino…he…he… s…saved me" She sobbed her body trembling in his arms. "K…Kiba …I …t…think someone…t…tried to...k…kill me again. "

"I can't believe you carried him all the way out of the woods, in your weakened condition. "Kiba smiled down at his dear friend. "Just rest… I have you Hinata."

Hinata buried her face in his chest exhausted but unable to relax, her fear for Shino's life racing through her.

"Kiba..I…I…can't lose…h…him. I…l…love…him." She whispered, her tears soaking through his fur lined coat. Kiba smiled down at her. Her confession of love for his best friend warmed his worried heart.

__

'Shino you better pull through for us.' He silently thought as he entered the hospital.

Seeing Shikamaru and Sakura at the end of the hall. Kiba quickly went up to them, Hinata still cradled in his arms, going in and out of consciousness .

"How is he doing?" He asked fearing the worse.

"Kiba, is Hinata okay? Let's take her into the other room." Sakura said worriedly as she pointed down the hall to the next room.

"She is okay Sakura. I think she is just drained. Can you believe it she carried Shino the whole way." He smiled as he lowered to the bed.

"S…shino!" Hinata yelled as she woke.

"Shh… Hinata it is okay." Sakura said calmly as she checked her pulse. "Relax Hinata, he is going to be fine after some rest. From what Kiba tells me he has you to thank for saving his life." She smiled at her frantic friend.

"S…shino is…o…okay?" She whispered her voice unsure.

"Yes, because of you. Tsunade said wood shrapnel penetrate both lungs, it would have been fatal if you had not gotten him to the hospital so quick."

"I n…need to s…see…him." As she tried to stand her body failed her, she began to fall.

"Whoa! Hinata you are in no shape to walk." Kiba said, as he caught her in his arms.

"I…I…have…t…to… see …him." Tears dripping down her face as she pleaded. "Please!"

Kiba looked at Sakura who nodded okay.

"Alright, but I am carrying you. " He smirked. "Shino would have my ass if anything happened to you."

"T…thank you…Kiba." Hinata smiled gratefully. Carrying her into his room he sat her down in the small chair next to the bed.

"I'll leave you two alone." Kiba winked as he closed the door. Hinata looked over at the man she loved. Her pale lavender moonstone eyes taking his bruised and battered body. His arms and chest were wrapped in bandages. He looked so pale. How she wanted to see those dark green eyes of his. Those deep eyes of his, always hidden behind dark glasses. Eyes that held so much emotion. Her small hand reaching up to brush across his jaw, moving slowly up to his temple.

"Shino…" She whispered gently, lovingly. Her fingers threading softly through his thick auburn hair.

"I…I'm…here and I…w…will not l…leave your …s…side." Leaning over she kissed his forehead softly as she felt exhaustion claiming her. Laying her head on the bed, her small hand clasping his tightly.

"I love you Shino..." Whispered softly from her pink lips as her eyes closed and she drifted of to sleep.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Japanese translation….

Kami God

Please review!!

Chapter 11 written by Moonwitch


	12. Chapter 12

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

Coauthored by Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

****

Chapter 12

"You failed again…you are absolutely worthless." Hiashi screamed as he stormed into the room Hanabi and Yukionna sat in.

"Oh calm down old man. Now whose brilliant idea was it to send the Aburame with her?" Her eyes traveling to Hanabi.

"I couldn't stop him… if…if… I did…. I would have looked suspicious." Hanabi whined. Fear crept in her eyes knowing she had screwed up her sister's assassination.

"Well, I guess I should have thought more about having you help me with this." Yukionna stated coldly. Disdain for the young Hyuga, glowing brightly in her forest green eyes.

"You know what this means? It means they are going to be able to trace this back to us." Hiashi stated his hands clenched tight.

Yukionna stared at him. _'What was it about this old man that seems so familiar to me?_' As she tried to remember her head began to fill with pain. She dropped her head into her hands.

"What the hell is your problem?" Hiashi growled. "Should have never trusted a weak woman like you."

"Shut up!" She screamed, the pain becoming unbearable. _'Why is this happening? It usually only happens when I think of that night.'_

"Father what is wrong with her?" Hanabi asked frightened, moving quickly away from the assassin.

"I am fine!" Yukionna stated firmly as she tried to stand, ignoring the crushing pain. "I assure you she will not survive the next time. I still can't figure what this girl did that you would want this. She is your daughter… why would you want to have her killed? Don't give me this weak crap….that girl is not weak. In fact she seems to be charmed, managing to survive two attempts. " The last part she muttered under her breath. Her hand once again going up to rub her throbbing temple.

"Her kind can not be allowed to live." As his words reached her ears she was over come by a flashback of that horrible night. Of the ninja standing over her. _""They're dead child and you will be joining them soon…very soon!" _She could still hear that cold voice. _"Your kind can not be allowed to live!" It was then s_he realized that in the flashbacks something was wrong with his eyes… but what? "Ahhh… I can't handle this pain!" Standing up she fled out the window.

"What? …where the hell is that damn woman going?" Hiashi fumed. "How am I going to keep this from getting out? They are bound to be suspicious. Dammit to hell, how hard is it to kill that pathetically weak child?"

"Father let me kill her when she gets home. I can slit her throat as she sleeps, make it look like someone broke in." Hiashi stared at his favorite daughter and thought for a moment.

"No Hanabi, I don't want to take a chance… if something goes wrong. You just need to stay out of this. I should have never let you work with that damn woman."

"But, father I can do it better then her. I want to see her pretty little red blood spilled by my hands." Her face filled with pure evil, as she looked up at her father.

"No Hanabi! Though I am very proud of your thirst for power. You are everything I dreamed of for a daughter. How that weakling was conceived before you… " Placing a hand on her shoulder he smiled. "No you must stay completely out of this. There must be nothing to get in the way of you becoming the heir of the Hyuga clan."

"As you wish father."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Yukionna continued to run through the forest she had to get away from that damn house. The pain in her head was excruciating and she would be damned tot let them see her fall apart. _'Why are these memories trying to comeback. Ever since I took this job everything has gone to hell. How could I have failed twice…twice?! That damn girl has one hell of a guardian angel in the Aburame.' _She sat down on the trees branch the pain in her head slowly reseeding.

__

'That's it ! No more messing around. I need to kill this girl and get far away from her crazy family. Then maybe these memories will end.'

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The plot thickens Muwahahahahaha

Please review!!

Chapter 12 written by Moonwitch


	13. Chapter 13

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

Coauthored by Blackdragonflower and Moonwitch

Chapter 13

Shino slowly opened his eyes, his back felt like it was on fire. His eyes widened as everything came back to him. The explosions, throwing Hinata to the ground, using his body as a shield…was she okay?

"Hinata" He mumbled slowly, struggling to sit up. That's when he noticed the presence next to him. Looking over he saw her sweet face. Her head lay next to him and she was sleeping peacefully.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, his hand running through her soft deep midnight blue hair. His soft touch waking her. He watched mesmerized as long dark lashes slowly fluttered open, uncovering glowing moonstone eyes.

"Shino!" Tears filled her eyes as she lifted her hand to his face. "I…I… was…s…so scared. "

"Shh…I'm okay." Taking her hand in his he leaned over, gently kissing her soft lips. Letting her hand slip from his. Ignoring his pain he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her onto the bed next to him he deepened the kiss. She couldn't help but sigh as his warm lips claimed hers. Her arms reaching up wrapping tightly around his neck. She could feel the flutter of his kikaichu under her fingers as his arms pulled her even closer to him. The feeling was comforting as they vibrated under her touch. Reluctantly pulling away he smiled down at her.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hold you in my arms. To feel your touch." He smiled laying a gentle kiss on her forehead. She laid her head on his chest snuggling into his warmth.

"Hinata…what I said to you…"She reached up her finger silencing him.

"I love you to Shino." She said the stutter gone from her voice. Looking up at him shyly a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

His hand caressed her soft cheek. "Hinata I wanted to tell you for a long time about how I felt but…well I never thought you would feel the same." Keeping his arms wrapped around her he laid his bruised body back into the soft hospital mattress. She snuggled into him and that special warmth his body radiated. His body temperature higher then others. Her body enjoyed the feel of his kikaichu moving under her. Being in his arms made her feel warm and safe.

"Oi, guys!" Kiba burst in loudly. His eyes went wide in embarrassed shock, seeing the two cuddled on the bed. Then his grin widened to show his fangs and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oops am I interrupting something…." He drawled before a laugh broke free. Shino's eyes glared, his lips pressed thin in annoyance. Kiba just smiled more, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Well, it's about time you two admitted your feelings but, couldn't you have done it without it being under threat of death."

Hinata turned beat red, burin her face in Shino's chest."

"Kiba you idiot, shut up!" Shino hissed, wrapping his arms tighter around Hinata. "Your embarrassing Hinata."

"Sorry Hinata. I am just so happy for you two." He smiled shyly. "I am also glad to see your okay Shino. Sakura said that if Hinata hadn't gotten you here as fast as she did…well you wouldn't have made it."

Shino's eyes went wide, quickly dropping down to the willowy woman in his arms. Hinata had been so weak from her poisoning it had never entered his mind . He had assumed Kiba or someone else had brought him to the hospital.

"Hinata you carried me all that way?" He lifted her chin to look into her lavender moonstone eyes. Pride for the woman he loved filled his heart. "Thank you." She smiled up at him her eyes soft and warm. He bent down and kissed her lips, all he could see was her, it was always just her . She had saved his life and she loved him. At that moment he could care less who saw them. With her he didn't need to hide his emotions she was everything to him and his heart would do anything for his Hinata.

"Okay… well I will just leave you two alone." Kiba slowly backed out of the room, a big grin on his face.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Hinata moaned softly as his tongue tasted the sweetness of her mouth. His fingers caressed her back, as his lips slowly traveled down the sensitive skin of her throat. Her fingers buried into his soft thick auburn hair. He pulled her down softly on the bed. Ignoring the ache of his battered body. All he cared about was having her in his arms. His lips whispering to her endearments of his love.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Awww packed full of sugary sweet, fluffy bunny romance. Hope you all enjoyed.

Pretty please review. Hinata cookies for all!!

Chapter 13 written by Moonwitch


	14. Chapter 14

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

Coauthored by Blackdragonflower and Moonwitch

Chapter 14

As much as he would have loved to continue on to the process of making love Shino pulled away knowing neither of them were ready for such an action, especially in a hospital room. He gritted his teeth as a deep inhale of air caused his lungs to protest. Hinata held him close and ran her fingers through his curly locks of hair.

"Shino... I love you. Thank you..." His eyebrow rose.

"Thank you?"

"Yes, thank you, for loving me." Hinata muttered into his hair. She sat them both up, a leg on each side of him, and his back pressed against her chest. Hinata began to massage his shoulders with her delicate fingertips.

"You don't have to thank me for that Hinata..." Shino whispered. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of her fingertips rubbing tiny circles across his aching shoulder blades. The burns that would have been found there had been healed the evening before but they were still sore and ached. He couldn't believe how fast they had healed thanks to Lady Tsunade and Sakura. They both sat in a comfortable silence until Kiba poked his head in again.

"Oi, that looks like it feels good bug boy." He quietly closed the door behind him. Hinata softly giggled under her breath. Kiba took Hinata's old chair by the bed.

"It does." Shino stated plainly. Kiba grinned his toothy smile and patted Shino's hand.

"Hey man, hope you get better soon. I'd kick your ass if you didn't."

Shino rolled his eyes and picked up his glasses. He fiddled around with them in his hands as Hinata continued up to massage his neck. Her bruises and cuts were now all minimal as Sakura had healed them with an expert hand. "...Kiba... Hinata carried me here?"

"Yeah. I don't know how she did it but she did." Kiba lightly punched Shino's shoulder, "Damn she must love you bug boy to carry your heavy ass that far." Hinata smiled and kissed the back of Shino's neck. Shino reached back and pulled her hands forward around his waist so she was cuddled up to him.

"It must be..." Hinata mused dreamily.

Kiba's fang glittered, "Hinata... you sound like your on illegal substances, drugs..." She snickered and nuzzled her cheek into Shino's shoulder. "Now though, the question is, since you're injured what are you going to do now Shino? You still have to protect her even with your injuries."

Shino muttered underneath his breath, "I don't know Kiba. So much has happened in so little time..."

"Well, guess we'll have to start putting the pieces together won't we now?" Kiba smiled, "Let's get started."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Aww more Shino x Hinata bunny fluffiness.

Please review!!

Chapter 14 written by Blackdragonflower


	15. Chapter 15

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

Coauthored by Blackdragonflower and Moonwitch

****

Chapter 15

"Well we know that Hinata is the target." Kiba stated firmly. Shino nodded in agreement.

"Don't remind me." Hinata buried her face in Shino's back letting out a loud groan.

Shino gave her hand that was still wrapped around his waist a reassuring squeeze.

"Who ever did these attacks knew exactly where she would be."

"Shino everyone knows where I train, so that is no big secret." She said looking over at Kiba who was scratching the back of his head thinking.

"Only five people knew about the picnic." Shino stated as he put his sunglasses back on. Kiba stared at him confused.

"Think about it Kiba only you, Hinata, Hanabi and myself knew about the picnic and I am assuming so did her father Hiashi. Also Hanabi conveniently left right before the explosions. I would not have thought anything of that except for the fact that she never came back. She must have heard the explosions, yet she failed to run back to see if her sister was okay. "

"Hmm… I think you bring up a valid point, Shino. That makes what Sakura told me even more troubling. She informed me yesterday that no one from the Hyuga family had asked if Hinata was okay or even asked Lady Tsunade to investigate the poisoning and the explosions incidences. Doesn't that….well, seem rather odd to you. Even for the Hyuga family?" Kiba looked up to see Hinata's stunned face. "That and the day you were poisoned your father showed up, demanding your body be released. The nurse tried to tell him you were alive… when he heard that he grew very angry."

Shino quickly turned to Kiba. "You never told me that."

Kiba shrugged. "At the time I just thought it was her father being his typical jackass self."

"S…Shino…K…Kiba… y….you are n…not thinking m…my family is b…behind…this?" Her voice growing soft .Shino cringed inward hearing the nervous stutter was back. That was definitely not a good sign. Hinata pulled her arms away from his waist and moved away from him, slipping down to the edge of the bed. She stared out the window, her face stricken with grief, at the thought of her own family wanting her dead. Kiba and Shino looked at each other and back at her.

"Hinata look at me." Shino sighed. She shook her head no as a soft sob came from her lips. Shino knew that his words had hurt her deeply but the facts were adding up against her family. Reaching out he pulled her back his hand gently turning her head to look at him. Tears slid down her pale cheeks. He felt her heartache as those wet tears touch his hand.

"Hinata, I know you don't want to think badly of your family but…" He paused feeling like his heart was being torn by her grief. "Hinata, we need to look at all possibilities." His thumb brushing away the tears from her face.

"Shino is right Hinata. I know this is horrible but the facts are all there. Even you have to admit your sister never coming back…no matter what a evil little brat she is…well it is just odd ." Kiba reached over, patted her hand reassuringly.

"Hinata you might not have realized since you were sleeping but, Neji and I noticed very odd behavior coming from your father. Add your sister's sudden friendly behavior." Hinata nodded slightly.

"Shino w…why?" Her voice barely a whisper.

"Only one reason I can think of…in six months you will be taking over the clan." Hinata gasped her hand going to her mouth. Shino was right in just six months she was to take over the clan. No matter what she did, she could not make her father proud of her. Deep down she knew her father detested her and the idea of her running the clan. If she was gone Hanabi would be able to take her place. Hanabi was always her fathers favorite. Just thinking of that made her heart fill with a deep bitter sadness. She had come to fully realize no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much stronger she had become these last few years. She would never be as good as her sister, in her father's eyes.

"Listen Hinata, this is just one thought we have to consider, it might just be a coincidence your families odd behavior. We need to look further into it."

"He's right Hinata, so please don't worry." Kiba looked at Shino they both knew this was more than a mere coincidence. They knew how much her father detested her.

"So what do we do know?" Hinata whispered.

"Maybe Akamaru and I should scope out the Hyuga compound for a few days, see who is coming in and out. See if we can detect any unusual scents. I also think neither of you should go back there." Shino nodded in agreement.

"Kiba…Shino…I have no where else to go." Here eyes staring at her trembling hands, unable to look at either one of them.

"We need to inform Lady Tsunade about what we have discussed and as for Hinata's protection. I will ask her if we can stay in one of the guest apartments used for visiting diplomats."

"I agree with Shino." Kiba stated as he got up. "I am going to go now with Akamaru and see what is going on at the clan house. Shino you take it easy okay." Shino just nodded. Leaning over Kiba placed a small kiss on Hinata's cheek. "Hinata don't worry. We will protect you and you will always have a place to go to with Shino and me." Hinata smiled softly, but the smile never reached her eyes. When Kiba left she curled into Shino's arms, her head lying on his chest. The sound of his heart beating calming the turmoil running through her mind.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Well the pieces of the puzzle are falling together now.

Please review!!

Chapter 15 written by Moonwitch


	16. Chapter 16

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

Coauthored by Blackdragonflower and Moonwitch

****

Chapter 16

"Hinata... you're so beautiful..." Hinata woke up realizing she had fallen asleep against Shino. Shino was silently running his agile fingers through her dark purple locks. She remained quiet enraptured by his strong yet gentle touch. "Hinata... I wish you could see what I see..."

At the Hyuga compound Kiba frowned having no luck at all. He thought about entering the Hyuga estate but would immediately be kicked out if he was found. He could think of no other excuse that he would openly be allowed in either to investigate. He racked his brain but was getting nothing.

"Nothing Akamaru what about you?" Akamaru had his nose pressed to the ground but was picking up nothing with his keen sense of smell. A chillingly cool breeze drifted past them that was awkward for the time of year. It reeked of cinnamon.

'_Cinnamon? Where have I smelt that before?'_ Kiba thought to himself.

"Kiba... didn't the training grounds smell like cinnamon the day Hinata was poisoned?" Akamaru barked questioning.

"You're right Akamaru! It did!" Kiba patted his dog's head and they followed the smell to a certain part of the wall. Kiba scratched Akamaru behind the ear, "Stay here boy, I'll be out soon." He hopped over the wall and found himself in the middle of Hiashi's private garden. Quickly he hid in some bushes as three people entered the garden. Hiashi sat next to his daughter Hanabi on a bench but Yukionna stood.

"I want a raise old man..."

"What?! Why should I give you a raise worthless woman?! You've failed twice now!" Hiashi bellowed.

"It's not my fault your daughter screwed up the plan. And how am I supposed to get supplies with the insufficient funds you pay me? I can't just buy some of these things at the regular market without suspicion." Hiashi stood up to meet Yukionna in challenge but compared to her staggering height he was inferior.

Kiba gulped as Hanabi glared over at the bushes where he hid. Her eyes were surrounded by the bulging veins signaling the use of byakugan.

"Father there is a spy in the bushes..." Kiba silently backed away. He was in trouble, deep trouble. The sweet, toxic smell of cinnamon met his sensitive nostrils. He reached back and met a shin. Yukionna smirked and picked him up by the collar.

Kiba barked as loud as he could, "Akamaru! Warn Shino and Hinata! It's her father and sister! The assassin smells of cinnamon!" His voice became muffled. Akamaru whined but took off like his partner commanded. The large white dog raced as fast as he could to the hospital. If dogs could pray Akamaru was certainly doing it. Kiba was bound and gagged.

"Father... it's Hinata's meddling dog boy teammate." Hanabi frowned. She kicked the young male hard in the stomach. It knocked the air from his lungs. Despite her cold, usually emotionless heart Yukionna was feeling a bit of sympathy for the 'mutt'.

"What should we do with him?" Yukionna traced a little of Kiba's fang tattoo then ruffled his dirty brown hair.

"We'll lure Hinata into a trap. By this time that worthless daughter of mine and that insignificant boy have to be catching on that we're involved. We can't have Hanabi's rise to leader of this clan interrupted. I refuse to surrender it to the disgrace." Hiashi growled his displeasure showing.

"You said 'dog boy'? So, I'm assuming he has a dog?" Yukionna stated standing back up.

Hiashi cussed. "That's what all that barking was for! His damn dog is going to warn the other two!" Hiashi picked Kiba up and punched him sending him flying back into the hard cold wall. Kiba coughed up a little blood. The hit on the head had certainly caused a concussion; Kiba began to black out.

"We'll never be able to catch the dog, let alone get near it..."

"Father what we are going to do?!" Hanabi began to slightly panic.

"Patience child. This will all work out in the end. You will be my successor; there is no mistake about that. We are going to finish this, and we'll use her friend here as bait." Hiashi laughed, it held a cruel, sadistic tint that would make many shudder in fear. Yukionna looked at Kiba frowning, even at the assassin academy where she had lived; she had never met such a cruel heartless person bent on such power. She began to wish that she had never agreed to this assignment.

"You better not be trying to drop out, or I'll get rid of you. There is no more room for mistakes, and if you become a liability you will be disposed of." Yukionna's fist curled at Hiashi's dark comment.

"Don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easily..."

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Snap Kiba's in trouble now.

Please review

This chapter done by the talented Blackdragonflower


	17. Chapter 17

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

Chapter 17

Akamaru raced as fast as his paws could take him, not caring what pedestrians he knocked down in his way.

He slammed through the hospital doors barking loudly. Medical Nin's tried to stop him but, nothing was going to slow him down. His master's life was at stake. As he picked up Shino and Hinata's scent, he burst through the door barking as he jumped onto both of them.

"Ahhhhh!" Hinata screamed as a giant ball of fur flung itself onto her.

"What the hell Akamaru!" Shino growled trying to push the dog off. "Get off you stupid mutt. Kiba get your damn dog off me!…Kiba?"

Jumping down Akamaru continued to bark frantically nipping and tugging at Shino's pant legs. Shino looked towards the door curiously. Hinata sat up and tried to calm the nin dog down, only causing him to grab her coat end and tug her off the bed.

"Oww, Akamaru what is wrong? Did Kiba put you up to this?" Standing up from the floor. Her hand brushing off her now sore bottom. She walked to the door irate and yelled.

"Kiba this is not funny! Get in here now!"

"Hinata… something wrong." Staggering to his feet. His body still stiff from his healing injuries. He knelt down in front of Akamaru who was currently at the door trying to push Hinata out.

"Akamaru is Kiba in trouble?"

At this Akamaru proceeded to make a sad whining sound. Hinata gasped and her hand flew to her lips.

She turned to see Shino getting dressed.

"Shino, Kiba went to m…my home. Do you think…. there w…was another attack?" Her face filled with fear.

"I don't know but, I better go check it out."

"Shino…y…you can't go! You haven't recovered." Hinata pleaded. "I will go!"

"No one is going anywhere! Shino get your butt back in that bed. ." A very angry Tsunade stood in the door way arms crossed. Shizune stood behind her, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"What in the hell is going on, and why in Kami's name is Kiba's blasted dog in here? Where is that boy? I am going to kick his ass all the way across Konoha for bringing a dog into my sterile hospital."

"Lady Tsunade we believe Kiba is in trouble." Shino replied, placing his sunglasses on.

"Why on earth would you think that? She scowled. "Shino didn't I tell you to get your butt back in that bed."

"K…Kiba went to…"Hinata stopped as her voice cracked. Shino put his hand on her shoulder to help steady her.

"What Hinata is trying to say is…I sent him to investigate a possible lead." Taking a deep breath his face emotionless. "I sent him to spy on the Hyuga compound."

"You did what?" Grabbing her head she let out a groan. "Are you trying to cause problems? The Hyuga clan is one of the oldest families in the Leaf village."

"I understand that Lady Tsunade but after analyzing certain facts, Kiba and myself feel that their might be a connection. We believe her family might be behind the attacks."

"What?" Her eyes flying wide in shock.

"I believe they are trying to stop Hinata from taking her place as head of the clan."

Akamaru tired of the stall in action began to whine and paw at Shino. Shino looked at him frowning.

"Lady Tsunade…I have been Kiba and Akamaru's team mate for many years and I am telling you something serious has happened to Kiba for Akamaru to be acting in this manner." Hinata stood next to him nodding in agreement. "I don't mean to be rude lady Tsunade but, I think we need to hurry!"

Looking back and forth between the two she threw her arms up in defeated. "Fine, I trust your judgment Shino. Shizune send a few of the ANBU to meet me at the Hyuga compound and make sure they are discreet." Hinata and Shino began to follow.

"Just where do you two think your going? "Her lips pursed, hands on her hips. "You're recovering and you Miss Hyuga have had your life threatened, twice now. You are both staying here!"

"I am fine and Kiba is my teammate!" Shino muttered through clenched teeth. His calm breaking. "Though, I agree Hinata should stay."

"K…Kiba is my t…team m…mate too. "Hinata's fear causing her stutter to return. Pulling herself together she stood tall and looked right at Tsunade. "I am going with you!"

Tsunade smiled at her, "Okay, but stick close to me." Pointing at Shino, "You start talking! I want to know all about your suspicions."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!

Chapter 17 written by Moonwitch


	18. Chapter 18

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

****

Chapter 18

"Shino your hypothesis is good but without any actual tangible evidence I have no way of hauling Hiashi or Hanabi in for questioning. The Hyuga clan is extremely well connected with the Konoha counsel."

Seeing Hinata's distress Shino took Hinata's hand and squeezed it. He knew all this talk about her family's possible connection to the assassination attempts on her was breaking her heart. The last thing he wanted was for her to be hurting. The moment wasn't missed by Tsunade and she smiled.

" As for accommodations for Hinata's safety I agree, we will put both of you in one of the visitor apartments. I also want to post a few ANBU. I am not taking any more chances this assassin is very skillful." As they neared the compound four ANBU emerged seemingly out of nowhere their masks disguising their faces.

"Ah, damn good timing boys." Tsunade smirked at the ANBU." So I take it you have circled the perimeter any sign of our missing jounin?"

"Nothing Hokage… No trace of Inuzuka Kiba but we did find this near one of the walls…" The cat masked ANBU bowed and handed Tsunade a piece of cloth. Pushing past Tsunade, Akamaru sniffed the fabric. Grabbing it in his mouth he walked to Hinata and Shino whining.

"It must have Kiba's scent on it, but it doesn't look like anything from his clothes it's to silky." Hinata told them as she fingered the cloth in her hand.

"How does this relate to Kiba though?" Tsunade tapped her foot impatiently." Well I don't want to do this but we are going to have to go inside the compound." Rubbing her forehead she sighed. "This could so easily turn into a political nightmare. I have no choice something happened here to Inuzuka Kiba."

"What are your orders Hokage?"

"You three have my orders to have the Hyuga compound searched. Don't let on it's to find a missing jounin…hmm…let's see…Tell them we had a threat sent in informing us of an attack on a Hyuga elder. We are checking for explosives an such for their safety."

"As you wish Hokage." They bowed before disappearing.

Shino frowned behind his high necked coat and sunglasses." Lady Tsunade I would like to go with them."

"No! I don't want you or Hinata near here. "Her face stern as she began to speak to the one ANBU she had stay behind.

"But…" Shino persisted making Tsunade glare angrily at the Aburame.

"Shino I said no! You and Hinata are going straight to your new accommodations escorted by this ANBU. Is that understood!? "

"Yes…I understood Lady Tsunade." His voice holding in his disagreement. Tsunade didn't pick up on his tone but Hinata did.

"Now go, I will send word if anything turns up." Seeing the looks on their faces she smiled. "Don't worry we will find him in no time." As they left she walked towards the compound to deal with any political repercussions. Sighing heavily she shook her head. _'I hope we find him. This assassin is not one to play games or keep hostages alive._' As she entered the courtyard she could already hear Hiashi yelling at the ANBU. "_What the hell is wrong with the Hyuga family ? I swear Hinata is the only sane one in the bunch. Damn that stuck up asshole Hiashi making my job living hell. If I find out he is behind the plot to kill that sweet girl I will rip his heart myself! '_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!

Chapter 18 written by Moonwitch


	19. Chapter 19

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

****

Chapter 19

"How the hell did I get myself into this. I should have never taking this job the old man is crazy. This is

absolute stupidity. I am assassin not a babysitter." He eyes went to the young mans sleeping form on the bed. She had tried her best at bandaging his head wound. Pacing the room she slammed her fist on the small table . The headaches were getting worse. At times the pain was unbearable she had passed out when the last two visions hit her. _'Why the hell is this happening. I have lost total control. I am one of the best assassin around and I damn well know it …yet something is so very, very, off.'_

Looking over at Kiba she sighed. "I am assassin I don't take hostages that is a cowards trick. No self righteous assassin takes a hostage as bait. We don't need any friggin bait. We sweep in quickly, kill and get the hell out, nothing but money in the bank." Walking over to him she ran her fingers thru his shaggy brown hair. "He's a cute kid…handsome like that Aburame."

"Who the hell are you calling a kid? I am friggin twenty-one lady and hell of lot hotter then Bugboy!" He snorted causing pain to fill his head.

"So your awake huh? I wouldn't move to much. I tried my best but I am no healer and you smacked that thick head of yours… hard." She laughed.

Trying to move in his binding's pain shot up his back letting out a moan of pain.

"Tcha… what the hell, I feel like someone through me up against a wall…oh ya they did!" He growled his fang showing. "Lady why don't you just give it up, Shino isn't stupid enough to fall for any traps. I would rather die then let you use me as bait!" He growled hotly, his anger growing by the minute.

"Big talk coming from a man tied up and going nowhere. So sit back and relax. I really don't want to have to hurt that cute face of yours." Her fingers running up his jaw, over the red tattoos on his cheek.

"Why you bi…" She shut him up quickly with a hard kiss. Letting go she smirked. "Uh…uh no name calling. That is not the way to treat a lady."

"Well, when you see a real lady let me know… hag!" He scowled as she ruffled his hair like a child.

"What is it about you? You are just too damn cute for your own good." Getting up she sat at the small table and began cleaning her weapons. "You hungry dog boy?"

"My name is Kiba… hag!" He spat, as he tried to sit up in the bed. The ropes tying him to the bedpost were too tight."

Seeing his discomfort she pushed herself out of the chair, clucking her tongue she walked over to him.

"Listen kid, really I am not happy about this situation any more than you. This whole job is B.S."

Tugging on the rope she loosened them enough for him to sit up but not to get free.

"Now that's better." Giving him a big smile and a pat on the head.

"If you don't like this then why are you doing it. What did Hinata ever do to you?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing…it's just a job kid nothing personal. In fact, I kinda like the girl but, a job is a job." Suddenly she grabbed her head as she felt that familiar headache begin to burn through her mind.

"What's wrong with you?" Raising an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"I… h…have to go…" Staggering she grabbed the doorknob, just making it outside the small room before collapsing.

"No…no…" She moaned as the flashes came.

__

The flames were so hot. The smoke began choking the air from her lungs. Looking around she recognized the courtyard and her slaughtered clan. Her family all murdered. Looking down at her hands she was shocked they were not a child's.

"What is going on? This is not like my other visions." Looking around she saw a small child screaming

"Mamma…Papa…where are you. I'm scared. "Her hand went to her mouth.

" Oh Kami that…that…is me as a child. " Tears began to pour down her cheeks as she moved closer to the screaming child. Then she saw him.

"No! Don't you touch her!" She screamed but he didn't even acknowledge her.

"There dead child and so will you be very soon! Your kind can not be allowed to live!"

She saw the young ninja raise his sword ready to kill the child version of herself.

"No!..no!...no!" She screamed as she tried to grab his arm and pull him from the child and that is when she saw his face.

"Oh Kami…those eyes… it's….it's… you!" Her eyes widened at the sight of pale white pupil less eyes. The eyes of a young Hiashi.

"You …you ..killed them! Why?" She screamed as darkness consumed her.

O.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Well, snap there it is the truth behind the nightmares.

Please review!! Pretty please!

Chapter 19 written by Moonwitch


	20. Chapter 20

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

Chapter 20

Shino paced back and forth across the hard wood floors. Hinata sat on the couch petting a depressed Akamaru. Trying to comfort the distraught dog.

"Dammit Hinata ! I should be there. It is my fault, I told him to go investigate." Shino muttered, his kikaichu buzzing under his skin, stirred up by his immense anger.

"Shino it's not your fault." Getting up she laid her head on his back wrapping her arms around his chest.

"I should be the one out there, looking for him, not sitting in here being watched by ANBU! This is all because of my lack of better judgment! I should have thought this through better. I was to quick…"

"Shino if it's anyone's fault it is mine." Her voice breaking with unshed tears." They are after me and you and Kiba were just trying to protect me."

"Hinata…" Her name a mere whisper on his lips. Turning around he pulled her into his arms, his hands pulling her tighter, as her tears fell.

"Love it is not your fault…he would have done this no matter what either of us said. I just feel so…" She looked up at him lovingly.

"Helpless…?" He nodded as his lips took hers. His one hand running through her dark locks of hair.

"Hinata you do not know how strong you are." He whispered to her tenderly. "I know everyone thinks I am this unemotional freak but… I feel like everyone else. I don't know how many times you have helped hold me together." She smiled at him, as his fingers wiped her tears.

"Like tonight you helped calm my inner turmoil. No one but you can do that. " His fingers slowly traced her lips. "I love you Hinata." His lips caressing her where his fingers had left off." Pulling away he smiled. "Well now that you helped get me back on track… let's put our heads together and see if we can figure out where they took Kiba." She nodded sitting down next to Akamaru.

"Poor Akamaru if we could only understand him." Shino nodded as he picked up the piece of torn fabric. "He was definitely trying to tell us something with this. I just don't know what." His hand reached over an rubbed Akamaru's head.

"Shino do you think he saw something." Taking the fabric from him she looked at it closer. "Maybe they picked up a scent?" Akamaru jumped up suddenly barking loudly.

"Okay I take that as a yes to scent." Shino muttered. "But what kind of scent? " Akamaru began barking louder and jumped from the couch. Dashing towards the kitchen, his nails scratching on the floor as he skidded around the corner. The sound of dishes and such crashing to the floor, causing them to both run after him.

"What the heck is he doing?" Shino just stood there his eyebrows raised in shock. Akamaru was tearing everything out of the cupboards. Spilling sugar and rice all over the floor.

"Shino… I think he is trying to tell us something." Shaking her head in shock at the disaster he was creating.

"I kinda got that Hinata but, what on earth….?"Pushing his sunglasses up on his forehead ,he just stared. Suddenly Akamaru stopped and picked up a container in his mouth. Scampering over to Shino, he dropped it by his feet.

"What do you got there boy?" Leaning down he grabbed it and showed it to Hinata.

"Cinnamon what does it have to do with…" She stopped suddenly and ran back into the living room retrieving the fabric.

"Shino, I know our noses don't smell as good as theirs but now that Akamaru showed us cinnamon. I think that maybe we are looking at a woman. The fabric is definitely feminine. I also remember there use to be a cinnamon scented perfume. Hanabi hated it, had father ban anybody from wearing it. "

"So who ever wore it is not someone who is a regular at the Hyuga house. I'll be damned, the assassin is a woman. Kiba must have seen her at the compound meeting…" Hinata excitement feel from her face quickly.

"You don't have to say it…someone from my family." Shino just nodded at her.

"They are going to use Kiba as bait to get to me, aren't they?" Shino pulled her close to him.

"Not if we find him first. Now that we have an idea who we are looking for we can find him." Grabbing his coat he took her hand. "Come on Akamaru, we have some hunting to do." Akamaru barked excitedly leading them out the door.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Please review!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

This chapter written by Moonwitch


	21. Chapter 21

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

****

Chapter 21

"HEY! Where are you going Aburame Shino?" The ANBU guarding the door questioned him.

"To get a few groceries... since Hinata and I are to be staying here awhile. I'm sure my father would like to know where I am also."

"Well..." Even with the mask to hide his facial features you could still tell the anxious thought in the ANBU's mind. Hinata hiding behind the door raised her fingertips and released a genjustsu, one that put the shinobi to sleep. The ANBU collapsed to the floor with a quiet 'thud'. Hinata giggled quietly.

"C'mon Hinata. Let's go." Shino pulled gently on her hand and they tore out of the building Akamaru on their heels. "Hinata we'll have to start at the Hyuga compound and be very careful. That's where Akamaru will have to pick up the scent." Hinata nodded, her fingers clenched the torn fabric in her pocket. When they arrived at the Hyuga manor Akamaru immediately ran to where he last saw his master and companion. Both Shino and Hinata smelled a strong scent of cinnamon. Akamaru began to growl his fur bristling. Shino turned and immediately guarded Hinata with his beat body.

"Ah, the Aburame and the one I was hired to assassinate..." Yukionna's eyes darted around as Hiashi's voice was heard from within the compounds. "Look, I don't want to complete this job, the old man is a fool to try and kill you. Plus, I now know he killed my family; I'm not going to let him get away with that." Yukionna ignored another oncoming headache.

'_M-my father?'_ Hinata thought to herself saddened, everything pointed to him. Hinata looked Yukionna in the eyes, being brave for once. "Where is my friend Kiba?"

"Ah, him? He's injured, but not by me. Come." Yukionna whispered. "If you want to see him before your father gets there and does something you better hurry." Hinata looked down at the ground anxious.

"This could be a trap." Shino clenched his fist.

Yukionna sighed, "I don't blame you for not trusting me but don't you want to return the dog to his master? He looks pretty lonely. Plus the kid won't shut up; he keeps calling me a hag." Yukionna rubbed her temples. "I'm not a babysitter, I'm an assassin. I'm honorable to my word; I swear I won't harm you." Hinata squeezed Shino's hand and whispered into his ear.

"Shino... I know she's tried to kill me but... we have to save Kiba. I don't want him hurt anymore."

"Hinata... I don't want to loose you." Shino muttered his eyes on the assassin.

"Trust me. You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Alright. We're coming with you. But first where are we going?" Yukionna began to slink off using very catlike movements. The two followed her.

"He's hidden in a sick house privately owned by the Hyuga's. It's hidden in the woods where no one would ever find it unless you're a special member of the family. Hiashi, the old man had me lock the kid up in there and tie him up." Yukionna pressed her body up against the wall and Shino and Hinata followed suite. An ANBU walked by before darting somewhere else. "Room 13." They entered into the dark canopy of leaves like shadows.

The Hyuga 'sick house' was a grouping of small buildings connected together. Their purpose was when a member of the Hyuga clan was deathly sick and could infect others they were locked away for sanitation reasons. Yukionna went inside the building but Shino grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled her close underneath the branches. His face held sadness, the likes of which Hinata had never seen before.

"Shino what's?"

"I'm afraid I may never see you again Hinata, I have a bad feeling about this. I wanted to say I love you." He briefly placed a gentle kiss on her lips before he looked her in the eyes. "No matter what happens to me, stay alive, I need you to do that for me, and for your clan, they're counting on you." Hinata nodded her eyes watering. There was no more words only raw emotion without an outlet. Both heard a loud crash and cautiously hurried inside. Yukionna was lying on the floor bleeding, a kunai embedded into her stomach. Akamaru ran for room 13 to search out his master. From the shadows stepped Hiashi Hyuga. His face held all manners of distaste.

Hinata's knees almost gave out. Here it was in cold proof; her own father had wanted her murdered. Yukionna lay gasping for air her body twitching in pain. She knew her wound was fatal. She knew, death would not be swift like her assassinations; it would be slow and painful. At least she was able to save the unconscious young dog boy. Taking the kunai that had been intended for him. Maybe that one act would make up for all the wrongs she had committed.

Hiashi looked at the two and scowled .

"Abominations!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

This chapter written by Blackdragonflower

Please review!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Assassin**

**Shino x Hinata**

**By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower**

**Chapter 22**

"Hinata stay behind me!" Shino yelled as he raised his arms. His kikaichu buzzing awaiting his call to be released.

"Shino be careful, he can kill you with one touch using gentle fist." Hinata told him her voice shaking.

"What a disgrace… hiding behind a filthy Aburame!" Hiashi's voice filled with pure distain. How Shino wanted to kill him right then and there. Unfortunately he knew that he could not make the first move. Hiashi was still head of one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha. There would be serious consequences if he attacked even with what they had learned. He would have to wait till the Hyuga leader made the first move. Then he would destroy the man who had dared to try and hurt the woman he loved.

"W…why father?" Sadness seeped through her body. Shino's heart ached to hear her so heartbroken.

"You are worthless! How I ever fathered a child like you!" He sneered. "You will never live to become leader. You are weak…pathetic! Don't think I don't know what you had planned for this great family. To blend the house branch with the pure blood line of the main house. Revolting! The house branch are our slaves not or equals. "

"You are crazy old man. Treating your own people like slaves!" Yukionna cried out as she staggered to her feet. Her hand holding her stomach. Blood soaked through her shirt, covering her hand. "I remember who you are now. I know what you did…Bastard!"

"So you finally remember. I was young and careless back then. I thought you had been killed when that tree fell on you. When I realized who you were I was going to let it go…figured you were no threat. Now, I know you must be exterminated like the rest of the filth."

"You butchered them. Setting our homes on fire. Sitting in wait to slaughter us all, as we fled the flames. Even the woman and children…you murdered them all. What did my clan ever do to you?" She screamed in anguish, tears pouring down her face.

"Why? You want to know why…you pathetic excuse for an assassin. It was because of you clan's blood line trait. My father knew that you were a threat to the great Hyuga clan. No one will ever be stronger then us. So you had to be exterminated."His vile laugh filled the air. Hinata stood stunned. Her hand clutched her chest as she felt the pain of it all run through her heart like a knife. The man she had lived with, her own father, was a monster. He had murdered innocents just for power.

"Father y…you… are a monster!" She cried as her eyes filled with tears. He just let out a malevolent laugh.

"Time to die daughter!" A sick smile crossing his face." Byakugan! " Bulging veins surrounded his pale eyes as he activated his blood trait. He moved at them his hand outstretched.

"Hinata get back!" Shino yelled as he sent out his kikaichu. Hinata almost didn't her the scream over the sounds of the kikaichu.

"Noooo!" Yukionna screamed rage searing from her dark green eyes. "He is mine to kill!" Gathering all the strength she had left, she ran forward. Hiashi seeing her turned. His hand collided with her chest. He laughed as she fell to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Fool!" He shouted then stumbled. The smile on his face turning to a confused frown. Shino halted his attack as Hiashi fell to his knees.

"W…wha…what?" He mumbled as he stared down at the kunai sticking out of his chest. The assassin didn't miss her target the kunai went straight through his heart. Letting out a loud gasp he fell forward.

"My clan has been avenged. " Yukionna laughed, causing her to cough up more blood. Her eyes fell on the young heiress.

"I am sorry." Her body relaxed as her head fell back down on the ground. Her eyes stared up at the sky as she took her last breath. Shino knelt down to Hiashi side his hand reached out, checking for a pulse.

Looking up at Hinata he shook his head. She let out a sigh.

"It is w…what h…he deserved." Her voice merely a whisper. Standing up he pulled her gently into his arms. She buried her face in his chest, as her body trembled. Her tears soaking his coat.

"Shhh…It's over my love. You are safe…shhh." He whispered to her softly. Few minutes later Shino heard Akamaru whine.

"Kiba!" Hinata pulled out of his arms. Shino made his way to the room. Hinata began to follow but stopped.

She knelt down next to the assassin. Her hand reached out trembling.

"I am s…sorry for what m…my family did t…to yours. I…I hope you f…find peace in the next world." She whispered, her hand closing the woman's eyes. Shino appeared in the doorway holding on to Kiba.

"He's okay just a little out of it. " He told her. She slowly rose up and walked towards them. The figure moved so fast behind her all Shino was able to do was yell her name. Hinata had already sensed the person and turned quickly the kunai meant for her only grazing her upper arm. Using her other arm she shoved the person back on to the ground a few feet.

"H…Hanabi!" Hinata gasped as she took in the person who attacked her.

"I am sorry big sister but you can not be head of our clan!" She sneered as she stood up the kunai still clenched in her hand.

"Hanabi s…stop this f…father is dead. It is over." Shino set Kiba down on the ground as he prepared to protect the woman he loved.

"It will be over when you are dead!" She hissed as she activated her byakugan. Shino raised his arms ready to release his kikaichu.

"Shino no! This is my fight." She smiled at him. "You were right… I am only as weak as I believe I am…and I am not weak!" Her voice came out strong, her stutter gone. He smiled and nodded his head even though on the inside he worried for her safety._' She is right she needs to do this. I have to trust in her strength."_ He thought to himself. Turning to her sister she activated her byakugan.

"Your wrong sister… you are weak!" Hanabi yelled as she dropped into a fighting stance.

"This is your last chance Hanabi to stop this. There has been enough death tonight." Her only answer to Hinata was to attack. Hinata found a new strength in herself she had never felt before. She easily dodged most of her sister's attacks as she protected her chakra points with the hakkesho kaiten jutsu.

Her sister still did not give up on her attacks. After twenty minutes of fighting Hinata knew she had to put an end to this. Dropping her defense jutsu she attacked using the hakke rokujuyon sho. She cut off nearly all of her sister's chakra points in her body. Hanabi quickly dropped to the ground. Hinata knew one more gentle fist move and she could stop her heart. She knew her sister knew this also by the fear she held in her pale eyes. Walking up to her sister, breathing heavily from the fight, she looked down at her.

"Hanabi, I am going to be kinder then you ever were to me and let you live." Her voice held an icy edge. "I will tell you this only once…if I ever see you again… I will kill you! You are no longer part of the Hyuga clan." Stepping back she turned to Shino as six ANBU jumped from the tree line.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

This chapter written by Moonwitch

Please review!!


	23. Chapter 23

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

Chapter 23

"What the hell happened here?!" One of the ANBU, easily a new member, called out. Shino let a strand of kikaichu slip from his skin to restrain Hanabi.

"Hiashi Hyuga killed this woman, the assassin he had hired to exterminate Hinata. He used his daughter Hanabi in the plot and she also tried to kill her sister just now." Shino walked over to Hinata and held her, as her knees were becoming unstable threatening to take her to the ground. He softly continued the explanation of what had occurred. "Hiashi also kidnapped our teammate Kiba Inuzuka as he was spying on the Hyuga estate due to the evidence we had collected about the assassin. He then used our teammate as bait to draw Hinata out so he could finish her off."

"But... how did the assassin escape the byakugan?" Another ANBU questioned behind his animal mask.

"She has a kekkei g-genki that a-allows her p-perfect camouflage... e-except the only d-downfall is K-Kiba and A-Akamaru could s-smell her..." One of the ANBU's looked at the leader of their party.

"Call Lady Tsunade... I don't have the authority to rule any decisions to the death of Hiashi Hyuga."

"And what about the assassin? We could have her bloodline trait copied! It would make the Leaf Village even more powerful!" The youngest ANBU member asked an excited tone in his voice.

"NO!" Hinata found herself protesting aloud. "You can't do that! It would be defiling her corpse!" Hinata bit her lip ashamed of her outburst but Shino just smiled. Kiba groaned beginning to wake.

"Oi... what hit me?!"

"Kiba!" Hinata hurried over to her teammate's side and put gentle hands on his shoulders. "D-don't move too much... you got hurt..."

"I kinda figured that Hinata..." Kiba whimpered holding his side.

"Is that any way to take a lady's concern?" Shino teased as he bent down next to his teammate's, eyebrow raised in mockery. Soon an angry Tsunade came stomping over to the three.

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you to stay put! Now I have to deal with the death of the leader of one of the most powerful clans in Konahagakure! Do you know how much political scandal this is going to cause me?" Tsunade's hands were on her hips, her voice gruff with agitation.

"Hokage Tsunade, Hiashi Hyuga attacked first. We merely came here to rescue our teammate, the Inuzuka, and acted to defend ourselves properly. If that is punishable by any means I will take that punishment, since I am the leader of my team." Shino answered professionally. Hinata looked at her lover with wide lavender eyes full of fear.

"Shino..."

"I'm taking you upon your word Aburame. You take responsibility for the Hyuga's death?" Tsunade questioned.

"No. The assassin killed Hiashi Hyuga, I was merely witness. If my team is to be punished for disobeying orders, that is what I will take responsibility for."

"Ebiki will come fetch you then. He will torture you for every detail you know of these events." Shino just chuckled.

"Tell him he may have to come up with new methods... genjutsu doesn't work on kikaichu." Tsunade nodded then walked off. She could be heard speaking to ANBU.

"Clean this up as soon as possible! All evidence is to be saved. Take nothing. 'A' squad, dispose of the Hyuga's body... we cannot let someone happen by and copy his kekkei genkai." There was only silent nods as the ANBU went about their work. "Former team 8, go." Shino, Hinata, and Kiba said nothing, only disappeared in flurries of leaves.

When they were back in town Shino stopped them. "We'll go to my home... its closer."

Kiba gave a toothy grin. "As much as I would love to see your house bug freak my mom's probably worried about me. Later!" Kiba waved and walked off Akamaru trotting faithfully by his side. Kiba was holding his rib, but it made the dog ninja look like a wounded hero returning from battle. His mom would take good care of him, and if she didn't Hana, his sister, would.

"Shino..."

"Hm?" Shino glanced at Hinata with a tilt of his head.

"They're going to hurt you... I-I can't stand the thought!" Hinata admitted. She latched onto Shino in a desperate hug afraid to let him go. She sobbed quietly, her body shaking from stress and weakness.

"I'll be fine. Ebiki won't kill me. I'm the only heir to the Aburame clan and that will bring instant retaliation from my clan if I die. Ebiki knows the limits of life and how to push it to the last line and stop before the thread snaps." Shino stroked Hinata's silk locks in an attempt to soothe her. "I'll be okay Hinata..." Slowly he managed to pry himself away, and led her to the base of a tree. He sat down and pulled her into his comforting embrace. "Don't worry about me... you have so much to deal with right now." He kissed the top of her head.

"Shino... I love you."

"I love you too Hinata." They sat there together in silence before Shino had to break the silence with a sigh.

"You'll be leader of your clan..."

"Yes..."

Shino smiled and stroked his lover's silken locks. "You can finally help the branch families and unite them. You can help your cousin Neji... I know how much you've wanted to..."

"But Shino what about you?!"

"Well... I'll be fine. And I'll be waiting for you. I'm always by your side, as long as you want me."

Hinata weakly smiled and hugged the kikaichu user as close as their bodies would allow. "Always."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

This chapt written by Blackdragonflower

.

.

.

.

.

Please review!!


	24. Chapter 24

****

Assassin

Shino x Hinata

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

Chapter 24

"You're not seriously going to have Ibiki torture…Shino Aburame! I mean really, Tsunade…the evidence is proof enough that they are telling the truth." Shizune stood arms waving in the air exasperated. "I mean he is heir to the Aburame clan…you just can't…he was only protecting his team." Her breath now coming in panic filled gasps.

"Calm down…will you. I just want to make them squirm a little." Tsunade had to bite her lip at her best friends nervous fit. "Sit down before you fall over from hyperventilation." She watched as her friend and assistant dropped into the nearest chair.

"Well for all our sakes I would hope not. All we need now is a pissed off Aburame clan."

Opening her drawer she pulled out two cups and a bottle of sake. She finally lost her battle to not laugh as Shizune grabbed the bottle right out of her hand. Then proceeded to chug down half of it. Never in all her years had she seen Shizune drink straight from the bottle and to down half that quickly. Her friend was definitely going to regret this in the morning. _'_

Then again it might be a good thing, she will be to sick tomorrow to complain about paper work.' Tsunade laughed to herself. Pulling herself together she sighed heavily. Even this little light moment of humor could not hide the severity of the situation they now all faced.

"What they did was dangerous, not to mention going against my orders. If I didn't do something I would be neglecting my job. I can't have every jounin or chuunin taking matters in their own hands."

"They only did it to save their team…." Tsunade held out a well manicured hand to stop her friend.

"Save it Shizune…you of all people should know better. You are a stickler for the rules."

"I...I know but it just seems different with them. Hinata is such a sweet girl and Shino Aburame is so calm, stable, and honorable. Neither are trouble makers like…Naruto." Shizune gave her a weak smile before grasping her head. Tsunade had to once again bite her tongue. Watching as the alcohol hit her friends system ,obviously making her lightheaded.

"I agree and because of how delicate this matter is, I am not planning on punishing them. Though I thought the fear of torture by Ibbki would be a good scare for the two of them.

"I would hope you would not punish that sweet girl…poor thing. How could he do that to his own daughter?" Shizune grumbled. "Then if that wasn't bad enough, her own little sister tries to kill her."

"I am not at all shocked. That family has had issues from the beginning. What do you expect with a clan that

large treating half of its family like royalty the other like slaves. This whole branch versus main should never have been started in the first place, it is barbaric. " Tsunade hissed before taking a large gulp of sake. It seemed to burn stronger then ever before, as it slid down her throat. Maybe it was because the situation had already given her a sour taste in her mouth. She now had two dead bodies. One an assassin from a lost clan and another head of one of the most prestigious families in all of Konoha. A chuunin sitting currently in prison for attempting to finish the assassin's task. An heiress and an heir who were involved in the whole fiasco, not to mention a missing jounin, found safe but apparently used as a hostage to lure the Hinata out of hiding . This was a nightmare that nearly rivaled the Uchiha's.

"Though I have to say I am proud of her. From what the ANBU tell me, she could have easily killed Hannabi Hyuga yet she refrained, giving the child a severe warning instead. " Tsunade said, pride filling her voice. Taking another sip from her cup she eyed her friend closely.

"You sent Gai to retrieve Neji Hyuga from his mission… right?"

"Yess…"Shizune replied her voice slightly slurred.

"Good! I think Hinata is going to need all the help she can get to keep that clan calm in the next few months. With her father dead, her sister in jail for a very long time. She is now faced with running the whole clan."

"It will be interesting to see what changes, she will have in store for them." Shizune replied.

"So you too believe she will be making some pretty serious changes."

"Of course...I knows…"Shizune's words becoming heavily slurred. Tsunade just rolled her blue eyes.

"What I think will be interesting is how things develop between the Hyuga and Aburame."

"Oh, I have noticed something blooming between the two. Are they…not just the…. cutie couple…so kawaii! Shizune giggled behind her hand. Once again causing Tsunade eyes to roll upward.

"Shizune do not forget both are heirs to their clans. If they were to marry…well… I do not see both clans combining. I also don't see the Aburame clan allowing their heir to forfeit his leadership to marry into the Hyuga clan. So it leaves them with a serious dilemma.""

Oh noes….They have to finds a way…they are too adorable….youthful." Shizune eyes tearing up.

'_Uhhh…Great now she is acting like Gai.' _Tsunade groaned to herself.

"Please Shizune do not and I repeat do not start spouting off like Gai. This day has been hell and I will not be held responsible if you push me into kicking your ass out the window."

"You woulds nots…. hit somesones… holding... sweet littles Tonton!" Reaching out and scooping said pig up into her arms, nearly falling out of the chair in the process. With that she burst out into loud girly giggles.

"You know Shizune…I think I would rather have you sober and annoying… to this." She grumbled

"To what? "

"Oh for Kami's sake…just forget it." She deadpanned to an oblivious Shizune. "Go home Shizune …please." She added to the end with a pleading tone. "I have the ANBU handling everything for now. Tomorrow we will all sit down and have a talk with Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame.

"You think…it will…all…work out?" Shizune asked saying the words slowly.

"I hope so." Tsunade sighed heavily." For all our sakes."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I know this chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger but do not fret . I will be doing a small oneshot follow up to this story . Letting everyone in on what happens to our little couple. It will take place a few years in the future. I should have it out in a week or so.

Moonwitch

.

.

.

.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o

We both hope you have all enjoyed this story. It has been a joy writing it together and we are already thinking of a new story to work together on. So keep an eye out for it….

Thanks again and please review!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This chapter written by Moonwitch


	25. Epilogue

****

Assassin

By Moonwitch and Blackdragonflower

We both hope all of you have enjoyed this story. It has been a joy writing it together and we are already thinking of a new story to work together on.

****

Epilogue

Sixteen months later

Hinata slowly stirred awake, her hand reaching over to the spot in the bed next to her. Her hand moved across the soft fabric searching. Pale eyes fluttering open, when she found it empty. Sitting up slowly, she reached for the small switch on the bedside lamp. The soft light only illuminating part of the large bedroom. The rest still cast in shadows. Her eyes searched the room, causing a small frown to appear on her tired, sleep filled face. Sliding out from under, the soft forest green sheets she reached for her robe. Wrapping the soft satin fabric around her lithe body.

Her steps soft and light as she left the room. Peering into the next room she couldn't help the smile that grew on her face. Warmth filled her chest as she watched Shino cradle their infant son tenderly against his bare chest. His small head lay gently, in the crook of his neck. Shino's hand moved up and down rubbing the tiny infants back soothingly.

Hinata's hand went to her lips as she listened to him whisper softly to their son. She treasured each and every one of these moments. With Shino she had finally found true happiness. A happiness she had once feared would never happen. Growing up in the cold Hyuga clan.

Moving away from the door she reached out. Running her hand over the small tuff of auburn hair on their sons head.

"Hinata…" He turned at the sound of her footsteps.

"Why didn't you wake me when Kazuki started crying?" She whispered softly, her pale eyes gazing up lovingly at Shino.

"Your exhausted honey. You have been up late every night this week. Stressing over those clan documents. I wanted you to rest." His hand moving up, brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. Their son still held tightly against him. "That and I don't mind getting up at night, to take care of our son."

"Sorry… I just have to make sure all the documents are in order… before I hand them over to the council."

She sighed softly, a line of worry growing on her face. "Everything has to be worded perfectly… so there are no problems in the future. Shino…" She sighed heavily. "Neji is counting on me! What if I forgot something. If they find a loop hole and try and refuse him as clan leader. " His deep eyes watched the panic grow in her. He would be so happy when this damn week was over. It ate at him to see her upset.

Reaching out his arm he pulled her closer, their son wedged lovingly between them. Still lying sound asleep on his father's chest. He moved his hand to caress her cheek before sliding it through her long silken hair. A soft content sigh left her lips as she leaned in. Resting her head on his other shoulder, her hand going up to their son.

"Hinata… my beautiful wife, it's going to be fine. Everything is in place… by the end of the week… Neji will officially be head of the Hyuga clan. A clan that you two have brought together…no longer branch and main but one whole clan. " He brushed a kiss against the crown of her head, his fingers still threaded in her long ebony-blue hair. "Because of you the curse seal has been removed and the new laws will make sure it remains that way. So please my love… stop worrying." Bending down slightly to kiss her pink lips. Pulling back as the baby stirred slightly in his arm.

"Why don't you go back to bed. I will put our little one to bed and join you in a minute."

Smiling Hinata reached up, scooping the baby into her arms. He wiggled slightly, waking from his sleep. A small little yawn coming from his small mouth. He slowly blinked then opened pale white eyes.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" She asked staring up into Shino's dark eyes.

"Yes, but I never grow tired of hearing it." He smiled leaning in to capture her lips once again. Losing himself in it. A small coo bringing them back. Looking down he smiled at his tiny son. His heart swelled proudly as he looked at his tiny family.

The End…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Hope you enjoyed!!

A/N

Kazuki means… first of a new generation, pleasant peace, or shining one .I thought it was a fitting name for this story.

.

.

.

.

.

This chapter written by Moonwitch


End file.
